


You Love Your Family, Right?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Assisted Suicide, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Basically a very very dark version of handplates, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child!Papyrus, Child!Sans, Children used as test subjects, Consensual Underage Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced socket penetration, Forced soul binding, Harm to Children, Homelessness, Incest, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, POV Third Person Omniscient, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Running Away, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex, bad dadster, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How far will two brothers be pushed to maintain their virtue of family? Follow them through their lives of trouble and misery and find out.READ THE TAGS!!!this is some heavy and disturbing stuff, you have been warnedMay include mpreg at a later point but we'll seeTags are subject to changeIs very likely to have a Bad Ending, here are some complimentary tissues in advance.





	1. A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to turn back. If you are squeamish or disturbed by any of the tags please take care of yourself and find something else to read, thank you

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

_'Was that bone on concrete or bone on bone?'_ , papyrus wondered as he lay in the mockery the doctor called a bed.

_Clack. Clack. CRACK._

Silence and the beating of his own soul was all that could be heard for a long moment. Papyrus blinked his sockets open grogily and turned to the source of the noise.

Papyrus felt his soul sink at the sight that greeted him in the dim light from the hall. Up against the wall, not more then a few feet away, was sans, curled up with his knees pressed to his chest and skull on the wall. There was a dark something running from the side of sans' head and down the wall, the smell of rust starting to carry over from him.

Papyrus sat up, immediate concern welling up and urging him to take his brother into his arms. He pushed the feeling down, it was never a good idea to act so brashly when sans was like this and papyrus had the experience to know as much.

"Brother?" Papyrus waited for a response but got none. "Sans... You should sleep." Another long silence passed and papyrus forced his voice to stay steady. "Brother... would you come and lay with me? I-I'm cold." Papyrus winced at the stutter, hoping sans wouldn't notice his unease. That was all the convincing sans needed to start shuffling back to their bed, his concern for papyrus' well being held above his own even at their young age.

Papyrus supported sans once he got to their bed, easing him down to sit beside himself. Sans' expression was blank, making papyrus' suspicion of a nightmare that much more likely. He inspected sans' skull, finding a small crack that dripped a dark fluid that could only be blood. Papyrus frowned to himself, turning quickly to grab the small roll of bandages from under their thick blanket that served as their matress. Papyrus was proud of the fact he had gotten away with snagging the roll a week ago without the doctor's knowledge; though in truth, doctor Gaster had just not cared, pretending not to have seen.

It was with this roll of bandages that papyrus started to attend to his brother's crack; wrapping it around his small skull once, twice, thrice, before tearing the section off. Papyrus then used the corner of his medical gown to wipe away the small rivelets of blood from sans' face. Through all this sans sat unmoving, gaze distant and unfocused.

Once he was finished patching up his brother papyrus took sans' hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "Brother, are you back yet?"

Sans weakly squeezed back, letting papyrus know he was at least present enough to understand the other. Somewhat relieved, papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother and leaned them back, laying them down before pulling the sheet over them. Papyrus clung to sans, his arms wrapped around the other's small shoulders while their legs tangled together. Papyrus nuzzled sans' collar in a self-soothing manner.

"Sans... can I make you feel good? Would that help?" Papyrus asked quietly, just loud enough for the other to hear, his voice a little unsure. Sans was quite for a while, long enough that papyrus almost thought he had fallen asleep.

"Please?" Sans spoke at a whisper, desperation and shame clear in his voice as he shut his sockets tight.

Papyrus needed no further convincing as he started to place gentle skeleton kisses on his brother's vertebre, working his way up sans' jaw and only hesitating a moment before pressing their mouths together. 


	3. Chapter 3

I've spent a while thinking it over and have come to the desicion that I can not continue this story  
There are more chapters that have been written but not published and frankly probably never will be.  
This desicion isn't because of cringe culture or any nasty comments, in fact the response has been the opposite; I made this decision because I realized the toll writing this was taking on my mental health.   
I hope i haven't disappointed you readers to terribly but I thank you for your understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really heavy and uncomfortable for most people to read, thus all the tags and warnings.
> 
> If you enjoyed the writing, have suggestions, or have questions, I would greatly apreciate feedback in the comments.


End file.
